Queimando
by Diana Lua
Summary: Eu posso ver claramente agora, eu posso ver as regras do mundo. As funções da vida. O dever dos fortes. Não existe segredo nisso. Não existe segredo algum quando você está acordando. Nós estamos pegamos fogo, então, deixe queimar… [Songficlet; Pensamentos otimistas com relação a guerra; Presente para Illy-chan e Aryam McAllyster pela Semana Chang Wufei]


_\- Embora eu tenha dito pra mim mesma que não ia escrever nada novo em Português, estou aqui me intrometendo na Semana Wufei Chang e postando esse texto em forma de presente._  
 _\- Super dedicado a **Illy-chan** e a **Aryam McAllyster** que resolveram corajosamente fazer essa ressuscitação do fandom nacional. Vocês duas são lindas e merecem muito amor ^_^, fora os reviews, resolvi oferecer esse texto despretensioso, mas que me é muito querido._

 _ **Avisos:  
** \- Songficlet; POV; leve spoilers do Episode Zero, capítulo 7._  
 _\- Não ganho nada além de reviews (muitas vezes nem isso), é apenas um texto para diversão de fã para fãns._

* * *

 **Queimando**

 _(Wufei POV)_

 **Acordando**

Deixe ser sabido que, antes, eu realmente não me importava.  
Que eu pensava que o mundo, a guerra, eram do jeito que eram e eu não tinha como mudar nada.  
Que a História era escrita por si mesma e eu não podia usar minhas próprias palavras.  
Eu pensava que eu era muito pequeno para enfrentar… para ousar…  
Eu pensava, talvez inconscientemente, que a realidade da guerra não me alcançaria.

Até que alcançou.

E quando isso aconteceu, não foi apenas uma demonstração, foi a luta completa; não foi apenas um verso, foi o poema inteiro.  
Foi o momento em que eu vivi pela primeira vez, o momento em que eu peguei fogo, o momento em que a música começou.  
Aquele foi o momento em que eu decidi aceitar esse destino.  
Aceitar a guerra, a realidade de um mundo em guerra.  
Foi quando eu acordei.

 ** _"Music's on, I'm waking up,"_**

 _"Música está tocando, eu estou acordando,"_

Não me importou estar sozinho. Eu seria suficiente para segurar o incêndio da guerra. Eu seria suficiente para lutar.  
No entanto, eu não estava.  
Há outros; nós somos cinco, tão diferentes e, ainda sim, tão parecidos.  
E nós iremos mudar as pessoas indignas. Iremos mostrar para humanidade o que é dignidade. Iremos tornar este mundo certo e justo; mudar o curso da História.  
Nós estamos queimando e iremos parar as vibrações da guerra.

 ** _"We stop the vibe"_**

 _"Nós paramos a vibração"_

Nós podemos ser usados, podemos ser enganados, podemos ser iludidos; nós somos muito jovens.  
Mas, justamente porque somos muito jovens, nós aprendemos com nossos próprios erros.  
Aprendemos a escutar nossos corações, nossas almas, o chamado do espaço, o chamado da Terra.  
E agora estamos escutando o chamado da esperança, da esperança da raça humana.  
E nós iremos lutar dando tudo aquilo que temos. Nós iremos arrancar e jogar fora toda fraqueza.

 _ **"And we bump it up"**_

 _"E nós jogamos para o alto"_

Eu vi meu mundo ideal queimar na frente dos meus olhos.  
Eu vi minhas crenças arderem até virarem cinzas.  
Eu escutei meu desapego se transformando em uma tempestade de arrependimentos.

Embora meu campo de margaridas tenha sobrevivido àquele primeiro ataque, ele queimou dentro do meu coração.  
E o meu lugar feliz e pacífico, se tornou tornou o lugar da minha desonra. O lugar onde, descansando em paz como o corpo da minha esposa, minha vergonha repousa. Prova da minha fraqueza. Prova da fraqueza dos humanos.

Eu fui pego pelo ódio, preenchido por raiva e vergonha.  
Mas está acabado agora.

O amor e a beleza foi o que permaneceu no meu coração, na forma de um campo de margaridas renascido.  
Meu caminho, meu combustível, minha luta não será solitária. Nós somos cinco.  
E pegamos o amor que ainda existe na Terra e no espaço, nós seguramos o incêndio.

 ** _"And it's over now, we got the love"_**

 _"E está acabado agora, nós pegamos o amor"_

Eu nomeei minha força Nataku.  
Porque precisava de alguma coisa mais que humana para enfrentar a guerra.  
E deixo que a justiça seja meus músculos, a honra seja meus ossos.

Não há segredo: o que é justo, é justo; o que é certo, é certo.  
Eu posso ver claramente agora, eu posso ver as regras do mundo. As funções da vida. O dever dos fortes. Não existe segredo nisso. Não existe segredo algum quando você está acordando.

 ** _"There's no secret now, no secret now"_**

 _"Não existe segredo agora, sem segredo agora"_

Nós iremos provar que honra e justiça existem em todo lugar.  
Porque nós podemos.

Nós estamos pegamos fogo, então, deixe queimar…

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Diana Lua_

 _Versão em português: 03/08/2017 - Publicado: 06/08/2017_

* * *

 _# Isso é uma versão (não chega a ser exatamente uma tradução) do meu texto_ _ **Waking up**_ _, parte 2 da fic_ _ **Burning**_ _, cuja a inspiração veio da música_ _ **Burn**_ _da_ _ **Ellie Goulding**_ _. Esse Pov do Wufei foi especificamente inspirado por uma versão cover feita pela banda_ _ **The Animal in me**_ _. Tão forte que combina mais com aquela raiva toda do Wufei. :)_


End file.
